Hello Goodbye
by moontjdchs
Summary: Anyeong... Taeyong hyung. (Taedo)
1. Hello...

Dari kata hello semua ini dimulai, dan dari kata goodbye semuanya berakhir.

Hello dan goodbye memang dua kata yang kontradiktif. Karena kata hello kami bertemu kemudian dekat satu sama lain. Walau hanya dekat sebagai sahabat selama 7 tahun.

Aku-Kim Doyoung pemuda yang menyukai seorang lelaki yang lebih tua setahun dariku. Aku menyukai segala yang ada darinya, aku menyukai saat hatiku bergetar mendengar kata "halo" yang ia ucapkan untukku, aku menyukainya saat ia tersenyum tulus kepadaku, aku menyukai segala bentuk perhatian yang ia berikan padaku—meskipun bentuk perhatian itu hanya sebagai sahabatnya. Tak lebih.

Lee Taeyong– nama lelaki yang selalu ada dipikiranku 7 tahun belakangan ini.

Nama yang selalu terukir indah di dalam hatiku. Nama lelaki yang aku cintai selama 7 tahun ini, juga nama seseorang yang kemungkinan besar tak bisa ku gapai.

Dan kini aku sadar, selama 7 tahun itu aku tidak lagi menyukainya melainkan aku mencintainya.

오늘도 멍하니 하늘만 보다

(Oneuldo meonghani haneulman boda)

Hari ini pun aku mendongak ke langit tanpa tujuan

네 얼굴을 가만히 그려 봤어

(Ne eolgureul gomanhi geuryeo bwasseo)

Ku coba menggambar wajahmu perlahan

네 입술 네 눈동자까지

(Ne ipsul ne nundongjakkaji)

Bibirmu sampai matamu yang indah

다 사랑스러워 오늘따라 더

(Da sarangseureoweo oneulttara deo)

Semua terlihat indah hari ini

Lantunan lagu ini entah kenapa sesuai dengan perasaanku. Mencintai seseorang yang selalu menyita pikiranmu, mencintai seseorang yang membuatmu tersipu malu hanya karena perhatian darinya.

이제 잊어야지 애를 써봐도

(Ije ijeoyaji aereul sseobwado)

Kukatakan pada diriku aku harus melupakanmu sekarang

이젠 안 봐야지 다짐해봐도

(Ijen an bwayaji dajimhaebwado)

Aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi sekarang

내겐 오직 너뿐이야

(Naegen ojik neoppuniya)

Kamu satu-satunya untukku

다른 사람은 안돼

(Dareun saram andwae)

Tak bisa orang lain

이런 내 맘을 이제 알아줄래

(Ireon nae mameul ije arajullae)

Inilah hatiku, bisakah kau tau sekarang?

Damn! Kenapa lagu ini benar-benar sesuai dengan perasaanku. Lee Taeyong memang satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan saat ini, bukan orang lain.

사랑한다고 말할까

(Saranghandago malhalkka)

Haruskah kukatakan aku mencintaimu

매일 너만 바라보는 내 맘을 알까

(Maeil neoman baraboneun nae mameul alkka)

Apakah kau tau yang kurasakan setiap hari melihatmu?

Akan lebih baik ia tak mengetahui apa yang ku rasakan untuknya, akan lebih baik aku menyimpan rasa ini. Mencintainya bukan hal yang pantas untuk kulakukan, dan aku sadar itu.

내겐 너 하나만 있어주면

(Naegen neo hanaman isseojumyeon)

Jika kau hanya ada untukku

아무것도 난 이제 원하지 않아

(Amugeotdo nan ije weonhaji anha)

Sekarang aku tak menginginkan apapun

내 곁에만 있어 줄래

(Ne gyeoteman isseo jullae)

Maukah hanya ada di sisiku?

너에게 달려가 볼까

(Neoege dallyeoga bolkka)

Haruskah aku pergi ke arahmu?

이젠 네 마음을 알고 싶어

(Ijen ne maeumeul algo sipheo)

Sekarang aku ingin tau hatimu

난 그거 하나면 돼

(Nan geugeo hanamyeon dwae)

Itulah satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan

네가 없는 하루는 상상할 수도 없어

(Niga eobneun haruneun sangsanghal sudo eobseo)

Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika sehari tanpamu

이런 내 맘을 받아줄래

(Ireon nae mameul badajullae)

Bisakah kau menerima hatiku ini?

Hentikan pikiran-pikiran bodohmu Kim Doyoung! Lee Taeyong tak mungkin mencintaimu. Orientasi seksualnya bahkan normal, tidak sepertimu dan ingat dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih!

"Ya logikaku memang benar, ia tak mungkin mencintaiku." Aku bergumam pelan dalam keheningan di atas gedung kampus.

Sedari tadi aku berada disini sendirian mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berbaring menghadap ke arah langit biru yang terlihat cerah dan ber-angin. Aku berharap dengan cara ini dapat mengembalikan hatiku menjadi lebih baik atau setidaknya sedikit cerah mungkin. Hatiku cukup bimbang dan gelisah sepanjang hari ini dan aku lelah dengan itu.

함께했던 날을 기억해봐도 지난 추억들을 되새겨봐도

(Hamkkehaetdeon nareul gieokhaebwa Jinan chueokdeureul dwisaegyeobwado)

Ku coba mengingat semua yang kau lakukan padaku masa lalu

내겐 너 하나뿐이야 다른 사랑은 싫어

(Naegen neo hanappuniya dareun sarangeun sirheo)

Kau hanya untukku, aku tak ingin cinta yang lain

너만 기다리는 날 안아줄래

(Neoman gidarineun nal anajullae)

Aku hanya menunggumu, maukah memelukku?

사랑한다고 말할까

(Saranghandago malhalkka)

Haruskah ku katakan aku mencintaimu?

매일 너만 바라보는 내 맘을 알까

(Maeil neoman baraboneun nae mameul alkka)

Apakah kau tau yang kurasakan setiap hari melihatmu?

내겐 너 하나만 있어주면

(Naegen neo hanaman isseojumyeon)

Jika kau hanya ada untukku

아무것도 난 이제 원하지 않아

(Amugeotdo nan ije weonhaji anha)

Sekarang aku tak menginginkan apapun

항상 내 곁을 지켜줄래

(Hangsang nae gyeoteul jikhyeojullae)

Maukah selalu disisiku dan menjagaku?

차가운 네 표정도

(Chagaun ne pyojeongdo)

Ekspresimu selalu dingin padaku

네 말투도 상관없어

(Ni maltudo sanggwan eobseo)

Dan cara bicaramu tak peduli

Tidak, Lee Taeyong tak pernah berbicara dingin kepadaku, bahkan ia sangat hangat kepadaku, meski semua orang melihatnya begitu dingin.

네게 고백할래

(Nege gobaekhallae)

Maukah kau mengaku?

사랑해

(Saranghae)

Aku mencintaimu

널 사랑해

(Neol saranghae)

Aku mencintaimu

세상 그 누구보다 너를 더 사랑해

(Sesang geu nuguboda neoreul deo saranghae)

Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini

내겐 이 사랑만 허락하면

(Naegen i sarangman heorakhamyeon)

Jika kau menyerahkan cintamu padaku

아무것도 난 이제 바라지 않아

(Amugeotdo nan ije baraji anha)

Aku tak menginginkan apapun

너 하나면 충분한데

(Neo hanamyeon chungbunhande)

Kau cukup untukku

너에게 용기 내볼까

(Neoege yonggi naebulkka)

Haruskah aku berani mengakui padamu

이젠 네 마음을 알고 싶어

(Ijen ni maeumeul algo sipheo)

Sekarang aku ingin tau hatimu

난 더 바랄 게 없어

(Nan deo baral ge eobseo)

Aku tak menginginkan yang lebih

너 없이는 하루도 살아갈 수가 없어

(Neo eobsineun harudo saragal suga eobseo)

Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu walau sehari

오직 한 사람 널 사랑해

(Ojik han saram neol saranghae)

Hanya seorang, aku mencintaimu

"Kenapa aku harus memutar lagu ini disaat kondisi hatiku sedang tak karuan? Mck! Lama-lama aku bisa gila memikirkannya." Ujarku kesal.

"Kau gila memikirkan siapa Doyoungie?"

Omo! Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa aku ada disini, padahal hari ini aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengannya dan kapan ia berada disini?

"Aku baru saja berada disini jika kau itu yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tahunya kau ada disini, kebiasaanmu tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu." Celoteh lelaki ini yang mulai membaringkan dirinya berada disampingku.

"Hyung..."

"Hmmm..." hanya terdengar gumaman darinya.

"Apakah kau seorang cenayang hingga tahu pikiranku tadi?"

Ku dengar ia terkekeh pelan atas pertanyaan konyol yang ku lontarkan padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jika aku seorang cenayang, maka aku akan menjadi orang terpintar di kampus ini Doyoungie, aku tak perlu belajar hanya cukup menerawang soal-soal itu dan aku bisa menjawabnya dengan benar." Ujarnya bodoh.

Lagi-lagi ia berimajinasi tentang hal yang tak mungkin terjadi, lalu apa bedanya denganku yang selalu berimajinasi memilikinya?

Bukankah itu juga hal yang tak mungkin terjadi pada kami.

"Kau memang orang terkonyol yang pernah ku temui hyung."

"Walau aku konyol, tapi aku adalah orang paling tampan Doyoungie." Ucapnya bangga.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa menyukai makhluk yang suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya gurauan darinya dapat membuatku tersenyum dan hatiku menghangat walau sesaat.

"Terserah kau saja hyung."

Lagi-lagi ia terkekeh karena ucapanku.

"Doyoung..."

Hanya mendengar ia memanggil namaku, dapat membuat perutku merasa tergelitik ribuan kupu-kupu. Dan aku bersyukur ia tak melihat wajahku yang mungkin tersipu.

"Ya hyung?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kau gila karena memikirkan siapa?" Tanyanya yang kini sedang menatapku dan aku yang tengah meliriknya.

Pandanganku kembali ke arah langit biru dan awan putih yang menggumpal.

"Aku gila karena seseorang yang kucintai hyung. Diam-diam aku mencintainya selama beberapa tahun terakhir." Jawabku jujur.

Kurasa aku tak lagi dapat menyimpan semua perasaan ini sendirian, mungkin hari ini aku harus mengungkapkan semua yang ku rasakan padanya. Biarlah ia tak mencintaiku atau menolakku dengan tegas, aku sudah memantapkan hatiku akan hal buruk yang kuterima. Mungkin lebih buruk dari itu, aku akan menerimanya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu mendekati siapapun, Doy." Ujarnya heran.

"Aku sudah mendekatinya hyung. Ia selalu dekat denganku setiap saat, hanya saja walaupun kami dekat. Ada beberapa hal yang sedikit memberi jarak di antara kami berdua, dan jarak itu adalah perasaanku dan perasaannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih."

Ku mohon agar air mata ini tak menetes sedikitpun. Bertahanlah hingga aku mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Cinta memang buta. Kau mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk kau cintai Doyoung. Ada banyak yeoja yang lebih pantas mendapatkan cintamu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, yang kucintai bukanlah seorang yeoja, hyung. Yang kucintai adalah seorang namja dan namja itu adalah dirimu, Lee Taeyong.

"Bagiku dia adalah orang yang tepat hyung. Bagiku dia adalah sosok yang selalu ingin ku miliki, katakanlah aku egois. Tapi seperti katamu tadi cinta memang buta."

"Kau tahu hyung. Mencintai dalam diam adalah keahlianku." Sejenak aku memutuskan ucapanku dan mencoba menatap matanya lekat-lekat, mencoba menyakinkan diriku bahwa aku harus mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Secara teratur aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafasku pelan, "Aku mengenalnya selama 7 tahun hyung. Selama 7 tahun itu pula aku mencintainya. Mencintainya menjadikan hatiku seperti sedang bermain roller coaster, terkadang sikapnya dapat membuat hatiku merasa ingin jatuh ke bawah dan terkadang segala perhatian kecilnya dapat membuat hatiku merasa di atas." Ujarku dengan nada lirih.

"Doyoung, aku benar-benar tak mengerti siapa yang kau cintai selama 7 tahun ini. Apakah kau menyembunyikan suatu rahasia dariku?"

"Ya hyung. Aku memang menyembunyikan rahasia ini darimu selama 7 tahun. Aku mencintaimu hyung."

Airmata ini berhasil lolos begitu saja setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Sebegitu sakitnya kah aku mencintainya atau ini adalah sebuah perasaan lega karena aku telah mengungkapkannya?

"Kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku hyung. Aku sadar akan siapa diriku dan siapa dirimu. Aku sadar akan semua ini. Aku hanya tak dapat menyimpannya lebih lama, kau tahu menyimpan perasaan ini selama 7 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah untukku. 7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan selama 7 tahun, sudah berapa banyak mantan kekasihmu yang kau kenalkan padaku. Selama itu aku menahan rasa cemburuku, menahan segalanya perasaan yang mengangguku." Kali ini aku terlalu banyak mengungkapkannya, membuat hatiku merasa sedikit sesak namun lega.

"Mungkin kau akan merasa jijik denganku, aku tahu itu. Kau adalah namja dengan orientasi seksual normal sedangkan aku adalah namja dengan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Mungkin setelah juga kau tak ingin berteman denganku lagi. Tak apa hyung. Kenal denganmu selama 7 tahun, dekat denganmu selama 7 tahun itu lebih dari cukup untukku."

Tentu saja aku berbohong, itu tak lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku ingin selamanya denganmu.

Aku mencoba memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya dan aku kembali menatap matanya yang indah lekat-lekat seolah tak ada hari lain.

Jika seperti ini, aku merasa tak ada jarak diantara kami berdua. Wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

Ini untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku merekam wajahmu dalam ingatanku hyung.

Dan lancang kah jika aku ingin memberikan kecupan perpisahan dariku untuknya?

Aku sudah terlanjur jauh melangkah dan aku tak mungkin mundur ke belakang.

Kudekatkan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya tebalnya. Manis.

Akan ku ingat ini semua dalam memori otakku dan ku simpan rapar-rapat.

Entah kapan air mata ini kembali jatuh membahasi pipiku. Kecupan ini berbaur rasa menjadi asin karena air mataku.

Kulepaskan kecupan ini dalam rasa yang tak terdefinisikan.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, bangun dan berdiri sekuat mungkin. Menopang diriku sendiri agar aku tak terjatuh lemah dihadapannya.

"Selamat tinggal hyung." Ucapan perpisahanku padanya, tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Aku tak ingin pertahanan yang ku buat susah payah menjadi hancur karena melihat wajahnya.

"Doyoung..." panggilannya menghentikan langkahku dan kulihat ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Kau tahu, jika di dunia ini manusia akan selalu diberikan pilihan dalam hidupnya. Kau bisa memilih menjadi baik atau buruk. Hitam atau putih. Jalan berliku atau lurus. Mencintai atau melepaskan." Ucapan Taeyong benar-benar membuatku berhenti bergerak, bahkan jantung terasa berhenti berdetak.

Kali ini entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan hal yang buruk.

Ia sedikit gelisah dan menghela nafas dengan kasar, "Aku ingin kau memilih untuk melupakanku."

Ucapan terakhir darinya mampu membuatku terdiam membatu, ucapannya bagaikan hantaman yang kuat mengenai diriku. Otak dan jantungku kali ini benar-benar berhenti beraktifitas selama beberapa detik. Inikah rasanya ditolak? Aku seharusnya sudah mengetahui jawaban akan terlontar dari mulutnya, seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi, lagi-lagi hatiku tak dapat diajak untuk berantisipasi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Tapi, aku ingin kau belajar untuk melupakan rasa cintamu padaku, percayalah padaku. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik Doyoung, dan orang itu pastinya bukan diriku. Selamat tinggal." Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan diriku yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Airmataku perlahan kembali turun kemudian turun lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, rasa ini cukup menyakitkan. Dadaku sesak sehingga aku harus memukulnya dengan kencang, pertahananku benar-benar runtuh. Kedua kakiku melemah, sehingga mengharuskanku berlutut menangisi semua ini.

Dan itu adalah kata-kata perpisahan yang akan selalu terpatri dalam hatiku.

Ucapan terakhir darinya adalah ucapan perpisahan darinya pula.

Mungkin baginya pertemuan ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Tapi bagiku pertemuan ini menghasilkan rasa cintaku padanya.

Setidaknya aku tahu, bahwa ada sebagian orang yang mendapati pertemuannya sebagai perpisahan.

Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa ada sebagian orang yang harus melupakan rasa cintanya.

Dan sebagian orang itu salah satunya adalah aku.

흐르는 눈물이 말해 안녕 이젠 Good bye

(Heureuneun nunmuri malhae Annyeong ijen Good bye)

Air mata yang mengalir saat ini mengatakan selamat tinggal, good bye

F.I.N or T.B.C ?

Review Juseyo!

Gomawo

Kalo ada yang pernah nemu ff ini tapi cast nya Chanhun, jangan bilang aku plagiat :)

Itu aku yang buat, cuman beda namepen aja :)

untuk wattpadku boleh follow ya: **taeilicious**


	2. Goodbye!

GOODBYE

흐르는 눈물이 말해 안녕 이젠 Good bye

(Heureuneun nunmuri malhae Annyeong ijen Good bye)

Air mata yang mengalir saat ini mengatakan selamat tinggal, good bye

3 tahun kemudian...

Semenjak insiden penolakan tersebut, Doyoung memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya ke negara lain, ia tak sanggup jika harus berada di Seoul. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sana dan Doyoung mencoba untuk mengikis segala kenangannya yang berhubungan dengan Lee Taeyong, termasuk perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu.

Doyoung tak munafik, ia mungkin tak bisa melupakan Taeyong, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa mengikis perasaannya kepada Taeyong kan?

Namun ekspetasi terkadang memang tak selalu sesuai dengan realita.

Doyoung sudah berusaha bahkan sangat berusaha, namun sekeras apapun ia mengikis kenangan itu, sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengikis rasa cintanya, rasa itu semakin lebih kuat karena mungkin pada dasarnya yang namanya cinta tetap saja cinta.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Tapi, aku ingin kau belajar untuk melupakan rasa cintamu padaku, percayalah padaku. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik Doyoung, dan orang itu pastinya bukan diriku. Selamat tinggal."

"Aku ingin kau belajar untuk melupakan rasa cintamu padaku."

"Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Taeyong 3 tahun lalu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagai kaset kusut. Ucapan Taeyong kala itu benar-benar tegas, menyatakan bahwa tak ada harapan untuk membalas perasaan Doyoung.

"Kau melamun lagi." Ujar lelaki bertubuh jangkung membuyarkan lamunan masa lalunya, lelaki itu menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat untuk Doyoung dan tersenyum sembari memberi isyarat agar Doyoung mengambil secangkir coklat hangat untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Doyoung tulus atas kebaikan lelaki tersebut, karena lelaki itulah Doyoung dapat menjadi lebih baik, karena lelaki itu Doyoung berada disini.

"Jangan merasa sungkan lagi kepadaku, kau tahu jika aku akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu."

Doyoung hanya tersenyum, hatinya seketika terasa hangat mendengar penuturan dari lelaki yang sekarang duduk di depannya. Dulu Taeyong juga seperti itu, selalu ada untuknya setiap saat, selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Tapi Doyoung sadar dulu dan kini adalah linimasa yang berbeda, pasti akan ada beberapa perubahan yang terlihat secara signifikan maupun tidak.

Dan Doyoung tahu bahwa semuanya tak lagi sama.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Yuta-kun."

Doyoung menjawab dengan sopan.

Nakamoto Yuta hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Doyoung yang menurutnya masih canggung kepadanya.

"Mck! Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku memberitahumu jangan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku Doyoung-ah."

Doyoung tercenggang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Yuta ucapkan, memory otaknya kembali pada beberapa-potong kenangan indah yang dia simpan antara dirinya dan Taeyong.

"Aigo! Sini ku bantu, sudah tahu badanmu lebih kecil dariku tapi kau malah menolak bantuanku."

"Doyoung! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu, jangan mengucapkan terima kasih terus kepadaku! Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Kau tahu itu."

Dan lagi-lagi Doyoung terus memikirkan lelaki itu, ia mungkin sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam kepada Taeyong dan sampai saat ini mungkin ia masih mengharapkan angannya yang mungkin tak bisa ia gapai.

Bagi Doyoung lelaki itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin untuk ia gapai.

-oOo-

Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang lelaki berkaos hitam dengan celana training abu-abu bergaris putih meneguk kembali americano kalengan. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat lelah, matanya yang sembab dan kantung mata yang menghitam juga rahang kokohnya yang mulai di tumbuhi oleh bulu-bulu kasar. Entah sudah berapa lama lelaki itu tidak bercukur.

Terpancar di raut wajahnya yang sendu, seperti ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini dan selama 3 tahun terakhir pula hidupnya menjadi tak beraturan, tak ada lagi tawa bahagia yang ia rasakan, tak ada lagi suara manja yang memekik jika ia melupakan janjinya, dan banyak hal kecil namun berharga yang hilang dalam hidup Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya tak mengira jika kepergian Doyoung akan membawa sebagian besar gairah hidupnya, mungkin juga sebagian hatinya.

Doyoung nama yang selalu terngiang-ngiang setiap ia terjaga bahkan setiap ia memejamkan mata. Nama itu, paras lelaki itu, aroma tubuhnya, surai lembut rambutnya, dan bayangan lelaki itu bagai menghantuinya setiap saat tanpa ampun.

Ia yakin saat itu ia tak mencintai Doyoung bahkan ia masih merasa orientasi seksualnya normal dan memiliki kekasih wanita saat itu,

Taeyong masih mencoba merangkai beberapa hipotesis atas kegundahan hatinya saat ini. Ia selalu menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia kehilangan Doyoung sebagai sahabatnya atau sebagai seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupnya.

Sembari bergelut dengan pikirannya Taeyong menatap sepasang cincin yang melingkar di jari manis dan jari telunjuknya, harapan, kesedihan dan kecemasan kini berbaur di dadanya.

Cincin ini seharusnya ia berikan kepada mantan kekasihnya—dulu atau tepatnya tiga tahun lalu saat Doyoung menyatakan perasaannya.

Tapi bodohnya Taeyong hanya menyimpan cincin itu disaku celananya, malam itu ia apa yang sudah ia persiapkan mendadak jadi berantakan.. ia membatalkan tujuan utamanya dan pergi meninggalkan (mantan) kekasihnya saat melihat Doyoung yang berjalan menunduk dan sedikit sempoyongan dengan pakaian lusuh dan basah, ia mencoba menghampiri Doyoung dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi tapi Doyoung hanya menghindarinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Ada perasaan terluka saat Doyoung menghindari tatapannya, namun Taeyong mungkin belum menyadari perasaannya atau ia memang mengelak perasaannya saat itu.

"Kau melamun lagi." Tegur wanita yang berada di depan pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Sudah ku bilang ketuk dulu pintunya." Balas Taeyong sedikit enggan melihat wajah wanita tersebut.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat cincin pertunangan kita yang gagal itu?! Kau ini lelaki tapi kelakuanmu sangat pecundang!" Hardik wanita itu kesal.

Taeyong hanya bisa berdecak mendengar sindiran tajam dari mantan kekasihnya itu, "Moon Hye In (anggep aja ini author, haha) pergilah, aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu olehmu."

"Lelaki bodoh! Aku baru saja datang dan kau malah mengusirku harusnya ku katakan saja pada ahjumma untuk melemparmu ke Papua Nugini agar kau dikuliti disana!"

Kali ini Hye In benar-benar tak tahan dengan sifat Taeyong yang seperti itu, ia bersyukur jika sudah tak bersama dengan Taeyong. Jika tidak ia tak tahu kapan ia akan hidup lebih lama di dunia ini jika terus menahan amarahnya karena Taeyong.

"Pergilah Hye." Usir Taeyong sembari memalingkan mukanya.

Bukannya pergi, Hye In justru mendekati Taeyong, "Ada yang aku katakan lelaki bodoh mengenai—, "

"Nanti saja bicaranya, aku lelah."

"Mck! Ini penting Yong!" Teriak Hye In di kuping Taeyong.

"Sudah ku bilang nanti saja bicaranya! Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu!" Balas Taeyong.

"Yak! Aku ingin memberitahumu keberadaan separuh otakmu bodoh! Ditinggal olehnya ternyata membuatmu menjadi lebih bodoh ya?! Apa kau lupa jika aku dan suamiku sedang mencari tahu keberadaan Doyoung heh!" Kali ini Hye In mulai emosi, ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Taeyong dengan high heels lima belas cm yang ia kenakan, bagaimana tak kesal jika sedari tadi ucapan dipotong lalu ia di usir begitu saja.

Hye In yakin jika Taeyong tak kan pernah menemukan mantan seperti dirinya, sudah berkeluarga tetapi masih memperdulikan mantan kekasihnya – lebih tepatnya mungkin ia dan suaminya yang memperdulikan.

Semua yang Hye In lakukan memang murni karena ia sudah menganggap Taeyong sebagai seorang kakak laki-lakinya.

Mendengar kata "Doyoung" membuat Taeyong kembali terdiam, "apa yang barusan kau katakan? Kau tahu dimana keberadaannya?" Tanya Taeyong antusias.

Hye In hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Heol! Lihatlah tadi ada yang mengacuhkanku dan sekarang ia antusias menanyakannya." Sindir Hye In dengan nada sing a song.

"Maafkan aku, dimana dia?"

"Ini." Hye In langsung mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat bertuliskan nama lengkap Taeyong.

Taeyong menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya, kemudian ia membuka amplop tersebut dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah tiket pesawat atas namanya dan secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan alamat seseorang dan juga nama caffee.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Taeyong sedikit bingung yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Tiket pesawat."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa hubungannya tiket pesawat ini dengan keberadaan Doyoung?"

Hye In kali ini benar-benar emosi, ia membuka heels-nya lalu memukul kepala Taeyong dengan senjata mematikannya.

Taeyong meringis kesakitan, "Yak!!! Kenapa memukul dengan sepatu tajammu?! Bar-bar sekali jadi wanita!"

"Kau adalah mantan idiot yang pernah kumiliki! 1 jam bersamamu saja kurasa umurku akan bertambah menjadi 102 tahun!" Hardik Hye In kemudian pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih diam berdiri termenung karena harus memilah-milah kata Hye In untuk di resapi oleh otaknya.

Setelah termenung selama kurang lebih 5 menit 21 detik, otaknya baru paham akan apa yang Hye In berikan, ia pun bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk mandi dan bercukur, ingin mengubah penampilan buruknya menjadi lebih baik saat bertemu Doyoung nanti.

Ia harus menjelaskan kepada Doyoung dan mengatakan sebenarnya, ia sudah tak perduli akan kebimbangan yang sempat melanda dirinya.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, ia mungkin sudah tak sabar untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar bandara. Digenggamnya secarik kertas berisikan alamat yang Hye In berikan dan sejak insiden Hye In memaki-maki juga memarahi dirinya, ia sudah bertekad untuk menemui Doyoung yang selama ini bersembunyi di Jepang.

Ia tahu keputusannya sudah benar, dan ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Doyoung.

Jika memang Doyoung telah menutup hati untuknya, maka biarlah ia yang berusaha untuk membukanya kembali.

Taeyong memijat punggungnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang luar biasa seolah-olah seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis.

Bagaimana tidak, jika baru setengah jam ia mendarat di bandara dan melakukan check in di hotel, Taeyong langsung pergi lagi karena tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk cepat-cepat menemui Doyoung, bahkan ia tak sadar jika ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak kemarin malam dan belum berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu karena pikirannya yang selalu tertuju untuk menemui Doyoung dan Doyoung.

Setelah berputar-putar di jalan raya, akhirnya taksi yang dinaikinya berhenti di sebuah bangunan dengan desain sederhana bergaya eropa dengan papan nama bertuliskan tulisan kanji—yang Taeyong tak ketahui apa artinya, namun yang jelas ia tahu jika bangunan tersebut adalah sebuah caffee yang dihiasi dengan bunga matahari.

Taeyong mencoba mencondongkan tubuhnya mengamati bangunan tersebut, disinikah Doyoung berada? Sepertinya alamat yang Hye In berikan sudah cukup benar. Tetapi dimana Doyoung? Apakah ia harus masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menanyakan,

"Permisi, apakah kalian kenal dengan Doyoung?" menggunakan bahasa koreanya yang lancar? Ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara bahasa jepang sedikit pun.

Atau ia harus menunggu disini hingga tutupnya caffee itu? Tapi tidak mungkin kan jika ia harus menunggu selama itu di dalam taksi dengan supir taksinya pula.

Hingga akhirnya Taeyong mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk supir taksi yang berada di belakang kemudi itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sembari keluar dari taksi dan memandang ke sekeliling dan melangkah kakinya ke arah bangunan tersebut. Tak lama ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum membuka pintu caffee itu.

Namun ketika hendak ia memegang gagang pintu, tanpa sengaja pintu itu sudah terbuka dari dalam dan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

Jantung Taeyong seolah berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap dan seulas senyum tipis mulai tercipta diwajahnya ketika melihat lelaki itu dengan jelas.

Sudah berapa lama kiranya ia tak melihat wajah Doyoung? 1.099 hari, 26.376 jam, 1.582.560 menit?

Apakah Doyoung merindukannya? Apakah Doyoung masih mencintainya?

Berbagai pertanyaan kembali berkecamuk di pikiran Taeyong.

"Hai...Doy—,"

"Youngie ah~ nuguya?" Ujar lelaki berwajah orisinil dan berkulit pucat itu memotong ucapan Taeyong dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Doyoung.

Taeyong mengeryit mendengar lelaki berkulit mayat itu memanggil Doyoung nya dengan panggilan "Youngie ah". Jika diizinkan, bolehkah ia mengklarifikasi dan mengklaim Doyoung sebagai miliknya yang tak boleh diganggu gugat?

Ada perasaan tak suka saat ada orang lain yang memanggil Doyoung seintim itu.

Apakah hubungan mereka sangat dekat hingga mayat—bukan lelaki berkulit mayat itu memanggil Doyoung dengan panggilan semacam itu?

Doyoung sedikit kaget, tersentak dan bingung dalam sejekap, "ah ya. Taeyong-ssi, perkenalan ini Nakamoto Yuta, ia baru belajar bahasa korea." Jelas Doyoung dan memperkenalkan pada Taeyong dalam bahasa korea,

lalu Doyoung kembali menatap Yuta dan berkata dengan bahasa jepang, "Yuta-kun, ini Lee Taeyong, temanku dan ia tidak bisa sama sekali bahasa jepang."

Taeyong dan Yuta saling bertatapan sebelum mereka berdua bersamaan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Lee Taeyong imnida."

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Nakamoto Yuta desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

(Perkenalkan, namaku Nakamoto Yuta, senang berkenalan denganmu.)

"Ye, ye ye. Mannaseo bangeupseumnida." Balas Taeyong dengan sedikit menekan ucapannya.

Yuta hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taeyong, ia senang jika teman Doyoung datang berkunjung. Setidaknya Doyoung tak harus berdiam diri kemudian termenung.

Yuta kemudian berbicara dengan Doyoung dengan bahasa jepang, "Aku harus pergi Youngie-ah. Ajaklah temanmu masuk ke dalam."

"Kau ingin kemana Yuta-kun?"

"Okasan (ibu) memintaku untuk menemaninya." Jelas Yuta dan Doyoung yang mengangguk kecil mendengarnya kemudian ia yang mengatakan kepada Yuta untuk berhati-hati di jalan.

Disini Taeyong merasa seperti orang dungu yang tak mengerti apa yang Yuta dan Doyoung ucapkan, seharusnya ia belajar terlebih dahulu bahasa jepang agar ia mengerti walau hanya sedikit.

Hingga atmosfer yang mereka rasakan menjadi sangat canggung, padahal sebelum Yuta pergi suasananya tak seperti ini.

"Doyoung, kau tak ingin membiarkanku masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Taeyong untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah ya, ayo masuk." Doyoung yang langsung berbalik meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Doyoung hingga akhirnya ia tersadar jika Doyoung sudah meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam.

Mereka berdua duduk di sudut pojokan dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah jalanan, spot ter-nyaman menurut Doyoung.

"Jadi mengapa kau bisa tahu aku berada disini Taeyong-ssi?" Tanpa berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan kabar Taeyong terlebih dahulu.

Menurutnya jika Taeyong yang saat ini berada dihadapannya bisa pergi kesini dengan kedua kakinya yang utuh dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang masih lengkap, itu artinya Taeyong baik-baik saja.

"Kabarku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku harap kabarmu baik."

Doyoung sedikit mengernyit mendengar penuturan Taeyong, kemudian ia baru menyadari jika ia dan Taeyong seperti sebuah cermin. Saling memahami satu sama lain tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Cukup dengan tatapan mata atau gestur tubuh, mereka berdua sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

Tapi untuk perihal hati mereka seperti sebuah labirin—tak mudah untuk di terka-terka.

Taeyong masih menatap lekat-lekat wajah Doyoung yang menatap ke arah jalanan, ia tahu bahwa Doyoung sedang menolak untuk menatapnya dan ia ingin sekali mengatakan kata rindu kepada Doyoung. Tapi lidahnya terasa keluh saat ini.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan lah, aku mendengarmu." Ujar Doyoung yang masih enggan memalingkan pandangannya.

Taeyong hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat sikap Doyoung-nya yang berubah, ia menjadi sedikit pesimis untuk berharap jika Doyoung masih mencintainya.

"Doyoung... aku mencintaimu."

Doyoung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Taeyong, dari sorot mata Taeyong memang tak menandakan bahwa ia sedang bercanda atau sedang berbohong.

Tapi Doyoung tak akan pernah menelan ucapan Taeyong bulat-bulat, ia tak ingin hatinya tersakiti lagi.

"Bukankah dulu kau yang menolakku?"

"Aku memang menolakmu, tapi perasaanku padamu muncul begitu saja saat kau pergi Doyoung..." ujar Taeyong lirih.

Doyoung lagi-lagi terkekeh mendengarnya, "haruskah aku mengatakan padamu 'nado hyung, aku pun masih mencintaimu', begitu? Apa kau berharap aku membalas ucapanmu seperti itu?"

Taeyong hanya bisa terdiam, ia tak menyangka jika Doyoung akan membalas ucapannya seperti itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Doyoung memang sedikit terpana mendengar fakta bahwa Taeyong benar-benar mengakui perasaannya. Tapi ia tetap waspada, "Aku tahu."

Doyoung dan Taeyong dengan serempak saling mendesah dan masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

"Tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa perasaanmu itu hanya sementara, Taeyong-ssi."

Taeyong tak suka ini! Ia tak suka Doyoung yang selalu berasumsi dengan pikiran cerdasnya, Taeyong lebih tak suka Doyoung yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel "hyung".

"Kau selalu saja berasumsi tanpa melihatnya dengan seksama Youngah."

"Tak perlu melakukannya, aku sudah melihatnya secara keseluruhan Yong."

Alis Taeyong sedikit terangkat mendengar panggilan Doyoung padanya, ia memang sering mendengar kebanyakan orang memanggilnya seperti itu tapi kenapa saat Doyoung memanggilnya seperti itu, ia merasa perutnya seperti digelitik oleh ribuan capung-capung.

"Doyoung...walau seandainya perasaanku ini benar-benar hanya sementara bukan berarti perasaanku padamu ini tidak nyata kan?"

Kini Doyoung yang kembali terdiam sebelum membalas perkataan Taeyong, "Lucu. Lalu jika perasaanmu saat ini nyata dan hanya sementara, kau berharap jika aku akan jatuh hati padamu lagi begitu?"

"Tidak... bukan seperti itu Doyoung..." kali ini Taeyong merasa frustasi—bagaimana cara ia meyakinkan Doyoung akan perasaannya.

"Lalu apa? Tiga tahun lalu kau menolakku, memintaku untuk melupakan rasa cintaku padamu. Tiga tahun lalu aku masih berharap agar kau memiliki sedikit rasa untukku, bahkan di hari-hari berikutnya pun aku masih berharap akan itu. Hingga aku sadar bahwa untuk memilikimu adalah harapan yang tak kan bisa ku capai Yong." Doyoung menatap Taeyong dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca, nafasnya sedikit tercekat, ada rasa sesak didadanya saat ia mengatakan ini begitupun dengan Taeyong, ada rasa nyeri saat mendengar Doyoung yang tersakiti akan ucapan dan kelakuannya, rasanya sangat pantas jika perasaan Doyoung kepadanya memudar.

Mata Doyoung kini berpaling ke arah jendela, "kali ini aku yang akan memintamu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Lupakan lah perasaanmu padaku."

Bagai sebuah batu meteor yang mendarat di tubuh Taeyong, ucapan Doyoung bagaikan beban yang tak mampu ia topang dengan kedua bahunya. Ia tak bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada Doyoung.

Hidupnya bahkan menjadi kacau saat Doyoung pergi darinya.

"Jangan memintaku untuk melupakan perasaanku Doyoung, ini perasaanku jadi hanya aku yang berhak untuk memintanya tetap mencintaimu atau tidak, dan aku tak kan pernah melakukan seperti yang kau minta." Jelas Taeyong dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau namun terdengar sangat tegas di telinga Doyoung.

"Jangan bersikap konyol dan keras kepala. Aku tak kan bisa membalas perasaanmu lagi Yong!" Hardik Doyoung dengan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Melihat airmata Doyoung membuat hati Taeyong kembali berdenyut dan nyeri. Ia ingin menghapus airmata Doyoung dengan kedua jemarinya, namun Doyoung kembali memalingkan wajahnya—menolak perlakuan Taeyong untuknya.

Doyoung tak ingin kembali terbuai akan perlakuan Taeyong padanya, ia tak ingin menambah rasa sakit untuk hatinya juga untuk Taeyong.

"Pulanglah hyung. Aku tak kan bisa membalas perasaanmu lagi. Dalam hitungan hari aku akan menikah dengan Yuta." Jelas Doyoung dengan suaranya yang parau dan liquid bening yang keluar begitu saja dari matanya.

Mata Taeyong membulat, tubuhnya menegang, Taeyong kembali merasa tertekan oleh pengakuan Doyoung.

Taeyong mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan akan bayi-bayi Doyoung, anak-anak lelaki lucu dan nakal yang sama menawannya dengan Doyoung. Taeyong menyangka ia tak kan bisa merasakan sakit lagi, tapi bayangan Doyoung bersama anak-anak yang bukan dengannya membawa gelombang penderitaan yang baru untuk Taeyong.

Taeyong menolak untuk semua itu.

Perlahan Taeyong berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Doyoung, dengan lugasnya ia langsung berlutut ke hadapan Doyoung kemudian menarik kedua tangan Doyoung untuk digenggamnya,

"Tidak Doyoung, kau tak boleh menikah dengan siapapun selain diriku. Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan keluarga kecil kita. Jangan pernah menyandang marga lain, selain margaku." Pinta Taeyong dengan lirih, yang tanpa ia sadari air matanya ikut membasahi tangan Doyoung yang ia genggam.

Doyoung tak mampu menatap Taeyong yang terlihat begitu lebih rapuh darinya dengan perlahan ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh tangan hangat Taeyong,

"Dulu..." Doyoung mencoba menguatkan dirinya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam berharap cara itu mampu memberikannya kekuatan.

"Dulu... aku selalu berandai-andai jika kelak kisah cintaku akan berakhir happy ending seperti di novel yang sering ku baca." Doyoung sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapannya, ia sedikit enggan untuk mengucapkannya, sedangkan Taeyong merasakan jika jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik.

Doyoung tau ini menyakitkan tapi ia harus melakukannya, "Tapi, saat—hari itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah realita yang sesungguhnya dan realita yang sebenarnya terkadang tak pernah memberikan kita pilihan untuk memilih happy ending atau sad ending hyung." Doyoung mengakhiri ucapannya kemudian meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih terpaku berlutut dan menangis mengingat semua ucapan yang Doyoung katakan tadi.

Mungkin inilah akhir dari segalanya untuk Taeyong dan Doyoung.

Saat ia tak ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan, bukan berarti orang lain takkan mengucapkan kalimat itu walau seberapa banyak ia meminta.

END :)

Tak perlu terikat satu sama lain, asal ia mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya. Itu lebih dari cukup. Pada dasarnya ikatan benang merah tak sekuat ikatan cinta yang terjalin di dalam perasaan keduanya.

-Nakamoto Doyoung-

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Cinta tetap cinta. Terikat itu harus agar aku bisa memilikinya sepenuhnya, memilikinya seumur hidupku tanpa harus memiliki ketakutan jika ada yang ingin mengambilnya dariku.

-Lee Taeyong-

 **F.I.N**

 **Gomawo :)**

 **-Omake-**

Lelaki berwajah dingin dan berahang kokoh itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan,mencari sosok indah istrinya yang telah menemaninya selama 5 tahun dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat istrinya sedang duduk termenung ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan kedua anak laki-laki kecil yang sibuk bercanda tawa,

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu memeluk pinggang ramping milik istrinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjang putih milik istrinya kemudian menghirupkan dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Jawaban dengan anggukan kecil dari suaminya,

Ia tahu kebiasaan suaminya pasti akan seperti ini, ia pun mengusap lembut tangan kokoh suaminya yang melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya memikirkan kenangan-kenangan dulu sebelum menikah." Jawabnya jujur.

"Tak sedang memikirkan lelaki lain bukan?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya. Sejujurnya aku sedikit memikirkannya." Kekehnya pelan.

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu langsung mendongakkan wajahnya melirik ke wajah cantik istrinya, namun masih melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh istrinya, "jangan memikirkan lelaki lain selain aku nyonya Lee." Tegasnya tak suka.

Istrinya hanya tertawa pelan memperlihatkan mata indahnya yang mampu menghipnotis lelaki bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Bagaimanapun aku hampir menyandang marga Nakamoto, tuan Lee." Godanya.

"Hampir bukan, untung saja tidak jadi. Kalau tidak aku pasti akan mengacaukannya. Jika kau menikahinya, aku yakin kau akan selalu termenung saat memasak, hingga ayam goreng tak bersalah pun menjadi gosong."

"Bukankah kau sudah mengacaukan pesta pernikahan kami? Mck! Jangan di bahas lagi hal memalukan itu."

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka mendengar kata "pernikahan kami" yang keluar dari mulut manis istrinya.

"Ada bagusnya aku mabuk saat itu, meracau tak jelas. Hingga akhirnya pernikahanmu batal dengan lelaki mayat itu." Ucapnya tak suka.

Lelaki yang bersandang sebagai nyonya Lee hanya bisa tertawa lepas mendengar rajukan dari suaminya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena berhasil mengacaukan hari itu."

"Terima kasih juga karena kau masih tetap mempertahankan perasaanmu kepada lelaki bodoh ini." Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu memutar balik tubuh istrinya menghadap dirinya.

Wajah yang semakin mendekat ke arah istrinya, perlahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Dengan lembut ia menarik tengkuk leher sang istri, kemudian melumat pelan dan penuh gairah pada istrinya.

Seolah-olah tak ada hari esok,

"Appa! Eomma! Hueeeeeee... appa jahat memakan wajah eomma!!!"

"Appa!!!!! Jangan makan eomma. Huweeeeeeeee. Nanti kami tak punya eomma lagi."

Teriakan, pukulan kecil dan dorongan dari kedua anak kecil itu berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

"Astaga! Lee David, Lee Hyoje. Eomma kalian baik-baik saja." Teriaknya frustasi.

Sedangkan Lee Doyoung hanya tertawa bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya.

Realitanya memang tak memberikan Doyoung pilihan sad ending atau happy ending.

Tapi realitanya Taeyong lah yang memberikan pilihan dan kisah yang berakhir happy ending untuknya.

Really FIN ya

Thank you yang udah baca ff absurd ini :)


End file.
